


Lost, But Was Found

by alexanyhammmyham14 (orphan_account)



Series: Lost Boy [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is best mom, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, Fatherhood, Gay, Gay Thomas Jefferson, I love Philip, M/M, Mama Alex, Overprotective Thomas, PTSD, Poor Alex - Freeform, Raging Bisexual, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thomas is best dad, Thomas loves his baby boys, Trans Alexander Hamilton, alex gets hurt, my poor baby, protect the beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexanyhammmyham14
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was just a lost boy until Thomas Jefferson came to the rescue, sweeping him off his feet and supplying him with nothing but love, even proposing to him and bringing him a baby, Philip. But now college is coming quickly, and Alex doesn't know what to do.Sequel to Lost Boy!





	1. Parental Guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter!

Loud screaming and crying came from the room that was dedicated to being the proud owner of none other than the baby, Philip Anthony Jefferson. The time was around two thirty in the morning as a beyond exhausted Alexander Hamilton Jefferson went in to calm down his baby boy.

 

Alexander, now nineteen (mind you, his mind is much older) years old only gave birth to little Philip four months ago, and if you asked him how hard it was being a first-time mother, prepared for long stories about diaper changes going wrong, tiny missing socks and Thomas persuading you to give him the baby when Alex needed sleep.

 

"Hey, hey..." He cooed, picking up the child and bouncing him in his arms gently, "shh... Mama's here, hey, do you wanna have a little snack? Is that what you want?" Alex whispered and smiled, making himself cozy in the rocking chair that Aaron had gifted him at the baby shower thrown by the Schuyler Sisters.

 

The young mother gently pulled down his shirt to expose his breast, lifting Philip up to where he needed to eat and throwing over a little see-through scarf so Pip could breathe. Instantly, the crying coming from his little son ceased and he began to eat hungrily.

 

"There we are, that's all, you were just hungry." Alex whispered, rocking in the chair slowly and smiling down at Philip, "ooh, yes! Such a hungry boy..." He giggled and leaned down to kiss the little boy's head softly.

 

Just then, the twenty year old Thomas Jefferson appeared in the doorway and leaned in the frame, crossing his arms comfortably while smiling at his two boys, "he's getting a little better." He admitted tiredly.

 

Alexander nodded in agreement, "yeah. He's not quite there, but he's doing well. I'm proud of him."

 

"When are you not proud of him?" Thomas chuckled softly, "you make a big deal out of every little thing he does."

 

"Isn't that what good mommy's do?"

 

"Yesterday, you congratulated him on finding his Ellie on his own."

 

"So? That's pretty good for a four month old to do! Philip will do anything for Ellie!" Alex argued, giggling softly. Ellie was Philip's favorite stuffed animal. She was a little gray elephant with a blue bow on her tail. The little boy's favorite thing to do was teething on the elephant's tiny trunk. That always made Alexander smile.

 

Thomas chuckled, going over to Alexander and kissing his forehead, "you're such a good mom, sweetheart... I'm so proud of you."

 

"I've barely done anything." The younger male said, hearing Philip begin to hiccup. He giggled softly and uncovered himself, immediately lifting his shirt back up and throwing the scarf over his shoulder. Alexander then propped Philip up and began to pat his back so the little one could burp.

 

"You're kidding me, right?" Thomas asked, knitting his eyebrows together, "you gave birth to him! Taught him how to lift his head up, taught him not to pee on me-"

 

Alexander erupted into adorable giggles, covering his mouth with his hand. Thomas rolled his eyes, chuckling softly as well, "what I'm saying is, is that you're the best mother Philip could ever ask for. You're the best husband I could ever ask for..."

 

Thomas blushed a little at the husband part. He looked down at the beautiful diamond-encrusted wedding ring that Alexander had obtained at their wedding. On the wall in the main hallway, was a picture of the happiest day of their lives. Well, besides the day that Philip was born, of course.

 

The two had gotten married two months after the birth of their son, the initial date of their wedding was August, which Philip was born in June, so the timing lined up perfectly for the birth of their little angel.

 

Thomas and Alexander had chosen a large Church in Orlando, Florida, since their reception was at Disney (Alex had never been, so Thomas wanted to take his two boys there). Alex picked out the most stunning and beautiful wedding dress with the Schuyler's, Maria and Martha, and George walked him down the aisle. Thomas, who wore a tux with a magenta tie, wanted to replay the moment of Alexander's entrance at their wedding over and over again; he'd never forget it.

 

Everyone and their mothers were at the Jefferson's wedding. Lafayette was Alexander's maiden of honor, while the sisters and Maria were his bridesmaids. On Thomas's side, however, were James being his man of honor and Aaron and Charles Lee being his groomsmen. Philip had a role in their wedding as well, "helping" his grandfather at being his parents' ring bearer.

 

Lots of tears were shed. George Washington was weeping like an angel, Martha being the one to calm him down, which George argued, saying, "my baby boy's growing up!" Jane and Peter were extremely proud of their son. Peter had finally warmed up to Thomas being gay after he'd came out to him, Alexander right by him side when he did so. He loved the new family members, especially Philip (his little sport).

 

Alexander sobbed through his vows, as did Thomas, but when they finally slipped their rings on and kissed was their favorite parts. And when Thomas carried Alexander out of the church bridal-style. He'd taken Alex's heels off and raced out, making the smaller boy squeal in delight and joy as he had his arms wrapped around his new husband's neck tightly.

 

The reception was an absolute blast. The newly wedded couple, and little Philip nestled in Alexander's arms, arrived in a horse-drawn carriage and were greeted by none other than Mickey and Minnie Mouse, which made the tiny baby boy squeal with delight. The two characters congratulated them and placed sets of bride and groom themed mouse ears on their heads, even placing a tiny, baby blue mouse hat on Philip's head. Alexander was the happiest person ever as they did so.

 

They went inside and were greeted by loud cheers and excited faces around them, congratulating them and asking to see little Philip. The cake was fun to smooch in Thomas's face, in Alex's opinion, telling Thomas that white royal icing was good for his skin. Thomas smiled after he said it, kissing the boy's lips, to which Alex said, "you're lips taste like frosting! They're so sweet!" So, he pulled Thomas into another kiss, the couple giggling softly.

 

Thomas had a mother-son dance together, Alex a father-daughter (or son) type dance, where George couldn't stop hugging Alexander. The boy didn't mind, however, he loved his father's hug. When it was finally time for the couple's dance, Thomas couldn't even get out how beautiful Alexander looked. All he could do was offer him his hand and stutter out a "P-Princess A-Al-lex..."

 

Alexander giggled and gave his hand to Thomas as the older boy took him to the dance floor, which was surrounded by their friends, family, and others. The song Thomas had chosen for their dance was Perfect by Ed Sheeran, saying that is was the best song to describe his bride. He sang with the music as they danced, Thomas dipping and spinning Alexander as the boy cried happily.

 

At the last note, Thomas brought Alexander close to his chest and breathed, "I love you, Alexander Jefferson..." Then proceeded to kiss his bride full of love and passion as he snaked his arms around Alex's waist. Alexander kissed back, wrapping his arms around Thomas's neck. The ring around the boys erupted into applause and Alex giggled, wiping his tears as he went to go back to his baby boy.

 

And now here they were, two months into their marriage in a small apartment not too far from University of Virginia, where they were attending college in September. Thomas, who was holding Alexander's hand at the time, brought the smaller's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly, "I love you, my princess."

 

Alex giggled softly, looking up at his husband with sleepy eyes as he cradled the sleeping baby boy in his arms, "I love you, too, my king."

 

"King, huh? Wouldn't that make you a queen then?"

 

"I'll never be a queen, dear." Alex said, yawning widely and rubbing at his eyes. Thomas shook his head, smiling as he took Philip from Alexander and laid him in the crib. He slowly pulled the fuzzy blanket over the baby boy's tiny body and placed a soft kiss on his boy's forehead. He then turned back to his husband, who was half asleep in the rocking chair.

 

Thomas chuckled softly, going back over to Alexander and carefully picking him up. He exited the nursery with the other small boy in his arms protectively. He went to their shared room, not that big in size, but cozy nonetheless, and laid his husband down gently, getting into the bed next to him.

 

Alexander cuddled close to Thomas, receiving a soft kiss on the head from the older man. Thomas reached over to the bottom of the bed to obtain Alex's stuffed animal, Lion. Since Alex was stresses a lot more, Thomas needed to allow him to snuggle with his lion and him because Alex really only let a few people around him when he was upset and angry.

 

"Good night, mon ange..." Thomas whispered, kissing the top of Alexander's head, "je t'aime..." And soon, he fell asleep with the help of his tiny husband next to him, loving him.

 

Peace... what every parent wants. And needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Lost, But Was Found, the sequel to Lost Boy! I hope you enjoy the second boy just as much as the first!
> 
> If u haven't already read the first book, I suggest going to read that before diving into this one :D
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> ~Alex


	2. author’s note

Hello, my guys, gals and nonbinary pals

It is I, Alex, back with a quick update on my life.

First off, hey, how is everyone doing? It’s been a while since I’ve been on AO3 because I forgot my username. It sounds stupid, but I thought it had two ‘m’s in ‘hammy’ instead of three, and I found that out yesterday. Oops. 

But, hello!! I’m back. I don’t think I’ll be writing much these days because of events that have happened in the past few months.

So uh. I got my binder finally. I really like it. Makes my chest nice and flat.

My friend Ashton got me a bisexual and transgender flag at pride last month! I’ll be getting those soon!

Um. What else has happened? Well, I’m going to see Hamilton on Friday again! I’m very excited to see it again.

I think the last thing to say is what happened on Saturday...

My dog, Snickers, passed away.

It’s been a hella bad weekend for my family. I’ve had one too many breakdowns and I just miss my baby puppy.

Snickers died at 2:30pm from internal bleeding caused by a large, aggressive mass in his abdomen. It was a cancer tumor...

I never knew I’d have to say goodbye to my best friend so early in his life. He was only eight when he died. And god, I miss him so much...

I would put a picture of him here, but I don’t necessarily know how. Uh, just imagine an adorable golden retriever. He was a bit fat, and super soft. I love him and miss him...

I have pictures on my Instagram of him

Actually, I have an art instagram now, if you all wanna follow!

@alexanyhammyart

My main account is @alexanyhammyham14. I do think I have pictures of my puppy on there, I can’t remember though.

Well, that was a quick update. Comment if u wanna talk to me!

See y’all

Alex 


End file.
